


Hunters are not made for Love

by Nekoshi



Series: The call of the moon [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Assassination Attempt(s), But he's in love, M/M, Mayuzumi is a jerk, Nijimura is suffering, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoshi/pseuds/Nekoshi
Summary: Nijimura pushed himself up to sit on the counter, looking at the small window from where he could see the moon instead of looking at his ex-partner.–Are you really awake for that? Or is she calling for you?He pointed at the window but at the same time he knew that Mayuzumi didn't need to see him to know what he was talking about.–She's always calling for me, Shuuzo–Why don't you follow her?He smirked and Nijimura knew he wouldn't like the answer.–You call louder





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's Nekoshi coming back with the continuation for Love is not made for Hunters finally!  
> I'll try to be updatng soon but school is being really demanding  
> I hope you like this because I've worked very hard on it

Mayuzumi Chihiro

–Hurry up! Run!

He was holding your hand, pulling you towards the headquarters.

–Shuuzo, you’re gonna break my hand

You got rid of his grip as you slowed down the pace.

–It’s late

He punctuated his words, as if you weren’t aware.

–I know. I told you before leaving

–Okay, my bad. Can you hurry up now?

You looked up to the sky, still walking normally.

–Have you ever heard that running from a wild animal will only make it more eager to chase after you?

The sun was still up but you knew it wouldn’t be long till it hid behind the buildings of the city.

–So what? Are you suggesting us to stay here hoping that they won’t find us?

–Of course no, that’s silly. Come on, we have to get to the headquarters before sunset

You took his hand and started walking again, faster than before but still not running. Your partner looked uneasy, nervously looking around but he kept up your pace, walking next to you.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

You were only two blocks away from the headquarters when the sky went black. It was one of those dark moments when the sun has set but the moon hasn’t raised.

Your partner froze and you had to pull him into walking again.

–Calm down, they can smell your fear

The sound of a body landing a couple meters behind you made you stop in your tracks.

–Oh yeah, and it’s one of the best smells in the world…

The voice comes came out accompanied by a low growl.

Instinct told you to take the weapon at your waist and you did. As you turned around you knew you didn’t stand a chance.

Five figures emerged from within the shadows of the street, yellow eyes glowing and fangs shining.

–If you attack at least one of you will end dead

His voice was steady but you could feel his arm shaking against yours as he held his weapon.

–Oh really? –Said the one who talked before, presumably the alfa, as he looked to the sky– Good thing is that in a minute we won’t care

Time was running and if they transformed you wouldn’t be able to out run them.

There was no way out. You had to bet.

One step back. Two.

–Run…

You held his hand as you bet everything on a full sprint to the safety of the headquarters.

–Didn’t you tell me not to run?

He asked as he stumbled to pick up the speed.

–I changed my mind

One block… Just one more block…

The weight of a man pushed you forward and you lost your balance, falling face first to the ground. You could feel the claws digging on your shoulders as the man pinned you down.

–Chihiro!

You hit the untransformed werewolf in the face with your elbow, taking the chance to turn and face him.

The man was still mostly human but his features already resembled a wolf. He aimed for your neck and all you could do was stopping him with your bare hands. Blood spurted from where the werewolf dug his fangs.

–Run, Shuuzo! Get out of here!

You heard a shot and the werewolf recoiled, blood dripping from his shoulder as he glared at your partner who still had his gun up.

You dragged yourself to your feet and away from the pack that was forming in a middle circle just in front of you, getting back your own gun to point at them in the process.

–Get the fuck out of here

But that damned brat didn’t listen to you, as always, and taking a grip on the back of you uniform forced you to sprint back to the headquarters with him.

The wolves didn’t follow you at first and when you knew why: the moon was up and shining. They were transforming.

You sighed in relief when you were able to spot the gate to the headquarters, if the werewolves dared to get _close_ to there they’d be shot dead in a moment.

You stopped in your tracks at the gate and he turned to look at you with a questioning expression.

–What are you doing? This place is still dangerous if in their state they decide to follow us.

You shake your head, he doesn’t get it.

–I can’t go in

–What are you saying, Chihiro? Don’t be stupid and get in, they’re not supposed to find out that we sneaked out

–I…

The words refused to leave your mouth, you were too frightened by the thought to say it out loud and all you could do instead is show him the palm of your open hands with skin covered in deep cuts where the wolf bit you.

–That… but… you’re not transforming… so you’ll be fine, right?

–A new bitten werewolf won’t transform till its second full moon, we learned that in class

He makes an exasperated expression, he probably knew and was trying to ignore it.

–We also learned that a wolf must be fully transformed to infect someone with the curse. The wolf back there wasn’t, the moon had not raised which means that you’re not infected

You had to give this one some thought because he was right, it wasn’t fully transformed _but_ it was during a full moon, how does these statements affect each other?

–And how do you plan to explain the bite marks? They’ll put a bullet in my head as soon as they see it

He takes his hand to his back pocket and you raise an eyebrow when he hands you a pair of black leather gloves.

–There. They won’t notice, now let’s get inside

–Should I ask why you have gloves with you in the middle of the summer?

You probably shouldn’t be questioning him now but you do it anyway, out of instinct.

–No, you should thank me for saving your ass… two times

You can’t help the half smile that shows up in your face.

That brat…

 

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Nijimura Shuuzo

One month later

Stop. You just want everything to stop.

You have the angry glare of the director of division, along with big part of the teachers and hunters, digging holes in your skull but the worst part were the shouts, not the ones directed at you for your irresponsibility and putting everyone in danger, no, the ones coming from the other side of that closed door.

He was in pain, you knew it for sure, you could do nothing to help him now.

Your heart was beating fast, maybe at the same pace than his, and you swore you could hear his pained pants through the metallic door, fighting to get air into his lungs along with his occasional shouts when he couldn’t bare the pain.

Someone mumbled something that you didn’t get to hear but the director did and he turned around, walking away from you to look through the little window to the inside of the reclusion room.

When the director looked away he was wearing the most shocked expression you ever saw on him and, as he shared rushed whispers with hunters and teachers everyone in the hall became as shocked as him.

_“Almost two hours into the full moon” “Still human” “What kind of trick is this?”_  Were the phrases that you managed to hear as you sneaked past them to take a look by yourself.

The room was mostly dark, the moon light cutting through a little window and you could hear him but as much as you squinted your eyes you couldn’t see him.

The punch on the metal door made you, and everyone else, jump as his face appeared just in front of your eyes.

Blood dripping from his forehead right were someone knocked him out before, messy gray hair, mouth open in a silent growl and glowing yellow eyes.

You placed your hand on the cold metal, eyes wide in stubborn unbelief<… but you just weren’t sure if you were in denial to believe that he was infected or amazed that even in this state he wasn’t transforming.

And then it happened. His own eyes widened in shock, or maybe in pain, you couldn’t be sure, and there were recognition in there. He knew who you were.

He mouthed your name, like asking for help and then he was gone to the dark of the room.


End file.
